Pangeran Bulan
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Biarkan aku menjadi Pangeran Bulanmu, menerangi walau temaram, menemanimu tak peduli ada maupun tiada bintang. Biarkan aku menjadi Pangeran Bulanmu, yang selalu ada untukmu tak peduli apapun itu./Sebuah fic permintaan LuthRhythm/Sebuah fic untuk OFF/


Sebuah fic yang diminta oleh Kak LuthRhythm, (kenapa pen namemu sulit dieja, Mbak Luthi?) maaf jika tak sesuai harapanmu, Mbak Luth #eaeaa .

Oh, ya, fic ini juga buat OFF, semoga belum terlambat, semoga pantas, semoga tidak abal.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pangeran Bulan © Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane

* * *

_"Biarkan aku menjadi Pangeran Bulanmu, menerangi walau temaram, menemanimu tak peduli ada maupun tiada bintang. _

_Biarkan aku menjadi Pangeran Bulanmu, yang selalu ada untukmu tak peduli apapun itu."_

_"Aku baru saja kenal dirimu. Dan aku pun belum tau banyak tentang dirimu. Tapi, aku tau aku percaya padamu."_

Pangeran Bulan © Sakura Haruno, 2010

* * *

"Entahlah, Sakura. Aku merasa ada yang kurang. Hanya sedikit, kok. Sepertinya di bagian tengah ada plot yang berlubang." jelas laki-laki dengan rambut cukup panjang berwarna coklat gelap dikuncir satu itu.

"A-apa?" Sakura, gadis yang duduk di depan laki-laki tadi heran.

Sayang, keheranannya hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh laki-laki tadi.

"Satu minggu yang lalu, Anda bilang novel saya sudah siap terbit, hanya perlu dicek lagi kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan. Sekarang, setelah selesai dicek editor kedua, Anda justru bilang ada plot berlubang?" protes Sakura dengan nada menyiratkan kekesalan yang dalam.

"Entahlah." kali ini laki-laki di depannya mengedikkan bahu.

Gadis di depannya menghela nafas panjang dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya yang terurai ke depan menutupi pandangan mata emeraldnya. "Baiklah, saya akan coba memperbaiki." Sakura menghela nafas lagi. " Kapan saya harus kembali?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk lagi, "Nanti aku hubungi."

Kali ini Sakura yang mengangguk. "Saya permisi." pamitnya sekilas dan segera menuju pintu keluar ruangan redaksi.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan tempo lebih cepat dari biasanya, mungkin pengaruh kesal. Dia benar-benar heran. Minggu lalu, memang novelnya belum diperiksa editor kedua. Tapi editor pertamanya bilang novelnya sudah bagus, siap terbit, hanya perlu diperiksa editor dua tentang kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan. Segera saja setelahnya Sakura menyerahkan novelnya pada editor keduanya, Hinata. Tapi setelah diperbaiki penulisannya, justru sekarang editor pertamanya bilang ada plot berlubang. Apa maunya?

Hingga akhirnya Sakura hampir menabrak seorang pemuda di pintu keluar penerbit, yah, baginya pintu keluar, bagi yang dari luar dan ingin masuk, namanya pintu masuk.

Beruntung Sakura segera berhenti saat jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka sekitar setengah meter. Gadis berambut merah muda yang ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini bergeser ke kanan, ke sisi pintu yang masih longgar, tapi justru pemuda itu juga melangkah ke sisi itu.

Sakura kembali lagi ke sisi satunya, pemuda itu juga secara tak sengaja ke sisi itu.

"Ck!" decak Sakura sebal akan situasi seperti ini, menambah kekesalan yang tadinya sudah cukup banyak.

Sakura bergeser lagi ke sisi satunya, dengan kebetulan lagi diiringi langkah pemuda tadi yang juga bergeser ke sisi yang sama.

"Kau!" pekik Sakura tertahan. "Kau! Diamlah disini! Biar aku saja yang geser!" pekik Sakura sambil menatap tajam mata pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Benar saja, pemuda itu diam di tempat sementara Sakura bergeser dan segera menuju ke parkiran tempat mobilnya berada.

Gadis itu masih berjarak dua meter saat dia mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka otomatis kunci mobilnya dengan bunyi `pip` kecil. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia membuka pintu bagian pengemudi, melepas ranselnya dan membanting asal-asalan ransel abu-abunya ke kursi penumpang di sebelah pengemudi yang disusul dengan membanting dirinya sendiri ke kursi pengemudi.

"Aaargh!" geramnya sambil membanting kepalan kedua tangannya ke setir.

Sakura diam sesaat sambil memejamkan mata. Dia kesal. Tugas lapangan kuliahnya tadi siang gagal. Dan sekarang sorenya naskah novelnya dibilang berlubang. Dirinya yang memang sudah kesal menjadi lebih kesal berlipat-lipat dengan insiden di pintu keluar tadi. Sepele memang, tapi jika kau mengalaminya saat dirimu kesal, rasanya akan berjuta-juta kali lebih mengesalkan.

Gadis itu meraih jepit rambut merah berukuran cukup besar yang tadinya di dasbor. Dia memakainya untuk menggelung setengah rambut panjangnya yang bagian atas, sehingga helai-helai rambutnya yang tadi menjuntai-juntai ke depan tertahan dengan sempurna oleh jepit merah itu.

Kemudian dia meraih ranselnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Sakura menyentuh layar ponselnya beberapa kali lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Halo, Ino. Ini aku Sakura. Aku sengaja tidak menelepon langsung karna aku tau kau nanti pasti cerewet. Jika aku mengirim pesan kau nanti khawatir blahblahblah. Jadi aku mengirim pesan suara, kau dengar sendiri kan aku baik-baik saja? Aku pulang malam, ini sudah senja dan aku masih di perjalanan. Tidurlah duluan, kunci saja apartemennya, aku bawa kunci." Sakura menyentuh layar ponselnya lagi beberapa saat sebelum memasukkannya lagi ke dalam ransel. Dia segera membawa mobilnya keluar dari tempat itu.

Pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka dengan sedikit kasar karena dorongan tak sabar pemuda yang ingin masuk ke ruangan itu. Tanpa mau repot-repot menutup, pemuda itu meninggalkan pintu itu begitu saja, beruntung pintu itu otomatis menutup sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda yang baru saja masuk.

"Aku? Aku bernafas, bodoh." jawab pemuda satunya yang duduk di kursi empuk.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padanya?" pemuda yang tadi mendobrak pintu berdiri dengan kedua tangan besarnya menumpu pada meja kerja pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Oh, aku hanya mencari cara agar dia bisa kembali kesini lagi, agar kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Kau inginnya begitu kan?"

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu di pintu masuk. Dia terlihat sangat kesal, apa ada hubungannya denganmu?" kali ini pemuda yang tampak lebih muda―yang baru saja masuk―menatap tajam mata pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Ups. Maaf, sepertinya aku kelewatan, aku bilang novelnya ada plot berlubang." Pemuda yang lebih tua dengan rambut cukup panjang berwarna coklat gelap dikuncir satu itu membelalakkan matanya. Nampak terkejut atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Bodoh." gumam laki-laki yang lebih muda sebelum keluar dengan menarik tak sabar pintu yang sama dan tanpa mau repot-repot menutupnya lagi.

Sakura mengemudi dengan batas kecepatan maksimum yang diizinkan pada jam malam oleh rambu. Tadinya dia menuju ke suatu tempat hingga ia melewati Midnight Mall, mall dan club dipadukan jadi satu, itulah Midnight Mall. Mall itu hanya dibuka setelah jam enam sore dan untuk masuk kesana, harus memiliki kartu identitas sekurang-kurangnya delapan belas tahun.

Mobil Sakura melambat dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menyebrang dan segera menempati salah satu parkiran Midnight Mall yang memang letaknya di depan.

Bukanlah rahasia lagi kalau memang salah satu kelemahan wanita adalah dalam parkir-memarkir, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk menempati lahan kosong yang dia lihat pertama untuk ditempati.

Sakura megendarai mobilnya sungguh-sungguh perlahan saat akan belok dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Bagian yang paling dibenci Sakura dalam mengemudi memang parkir. Repot dan menyusahkan, pikirnya.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!

Gadis itu seketika memukul klakson dengan tangan kanannya dan membiarkan tangannya di sana sehingga menimbulkan bunyi klakson yang tiba-tiba, keras, dan panjang tak usai-usai.

Kekesalannya yang sudah hampir reda berkobar lagi berlipat-lipat saat dia hampir belok untuk parkir tiba-tiba ada sedan hitam dari arah berlawanan tiba-tiba menyerobot tempat parkir itu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hampir menyerempet Starletnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sakura segera melaju dan mencari tempat parkir lain yang cukup jauh dan lenggang agar dia tak perlu susah-susah untuk memarkir.

Untuk kedua kalinya sore ini, Sakura memukul lagi setir mobilnya. Dia segera mengambil dompet dan ponselnya dari ransel dan keluar dari mobil lalu menggunakan ujung sepatu flatnya untuk menendang pintu mobil. Sakura menggunakan remote di kuncinya alih-alih kunci itu sendiri untuk mengunci mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

Suasana di dalam benar-benar sesuai dengan nama Mall itu sendiri. Rata-rata pengunjungnya adalah orang-orang dewasa di atas delapan belas tahun dengan tak sedikit di antara mereka menghisap gulungan kecil disulut api yang berada di antara jari-jari mereka. Sakura menggeleng dengan pandangan memancarkan rasa bosan dan jijik pada mereka, buru-buru dia beralih tempat menuju ke supermarket untuk membeli cemilan.

"Silakan, selamat berbelanja. Untuk hari ini kami ada promo―"

"Nggak usah. Makasih." Tawaran salah satu pegawai di supermarket tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura sambil memberikan senyum terpaksa. Sakura benar-benar masa bodoh kalaupun pegawai itu tadi akan menyumpahinya apa saja, dia benar-benar sedang kesal.

Rambut merah mudanya ikut tersentak sedikit saat dia menarik asal-asalan salah satu keranjang. Sakura langsung menuju ke daerah cemilan dan mengambil begitu saja cemilan-cemilan yang tampaknya menarik. Setelah itu dia beranjak ke rak-rak tinggi selanjutnya. Daerah minuman kemasan.

Dia menoleh bolak-bolak balik dari atas rak hiingga ke bawah rak, bingung memutuskan akan mengambil minuman soda, susu kemasan, jus kemasan, atau yoghurt?

"Aww!" teriak Sakura bersamaan dengan dirinya dan barang belanjaannya jatuh tersungkur dan berceceran di supermarket yang cukup sepi.

Seorang pemuda dengan sebuah bungkusan pop corn besar yang tiba-tiba muncul dari rak sebelah menabraknya hingga jatuh. Sakura memandangnya sinis sambil membetulkan vest merah yang dipakainya. Pemuda itu balik memandangnya sambil mengernyit.

"Maaf." ucap pemuda itu singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang luka maupun rusak." sahut Sakura sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya yang tercecer ke dalam keranjang dengan cepat.

"Biar ku bantu." Pemuda itu menawarkan bantuan dan berjongkok di dekat Sakura.

"Tidak usah." tolak Sakura ketus sambil mempercepat mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah, biar ku bantu." Sayangnya pemuda itu tidak mudah menyerah.

"Tidah usah! Lagi pula sudah selesai." tolak Sakura yang segera berdiri, mengambil soda kaleng, yoghurt ukuran sedang, dan jus kemasan rasa stroberi lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Gadis itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kasir. Dia merasa hari ini rasa kesal hobi sekali menggodanya hingga sekarang rasa kesal itu sendiri sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Selesai dari kasir, Sakura kembali berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke lantai dasar, tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ingin rasanya segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan menuju tempat tujuannya. Tapi nyatanya, sesampainya dia di atrium lantai dasar dan melihat logo besar Starbucks, dia tergoda untuk membeli segelas kopi.

"Selamat malam, silakan." sambut pemuda tampan salah satu pegawai di coffee shop itu dengan senyum ramah.

Kasihan, senyum manisnya hanya dibalas senyum sekilas dan hambar dari Sakura.

"Black coffee satu. Traveler pack." Pesan gadis merah muda itu dengan cepat, dia bosan mendengar kalimat basa-basi berisi promo hari ini.

"Itu saja? Ada lagi?"

"Udah. Black coffee traveler aja satu." sahut Sakura cepat sambil menunduk mengambil uang di dompetnya. Cukup sulit karena kali ini dia membawa plastik belanjaan yang cukup menyita tempat dan energi.

"Ditunggu sebentar, ya." Gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang melayani Sakura tersenyum manis lalu ke belakang, membuatkan pesanan Sakura.

Sakura menyerah, memutuskan meletakkan belanjaannya di lantai dekat kaki kanannya. Segera dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar kopi yang barusan di pesannya, memasukkan dompetnya kembali ka saku, dan membawa belanjaannya kembali, tapi kali ini di tangan kiri.

"Silakan. Black coffe traveler pack satu." Pelayan yang tadi sudah muncul di hadapan Sakura lagi, kali ini membawa gelas plastik ukuran cukup besar untuk kopi, dan memberikan gelas plastik itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan menyorongkan uang yang tadi dikeluarkannya pada pelayan itu sambil menerima kopinya. "Ambil aja kembaliannya. Masukkinnya repot." terang Sakura sekilas lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggenggam kopi panasnya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya yang membawa barang belanjaan berusaha menyeimbangkan diri sambil berusaha membuka tutup kopi itu agar tidak terlalu panas.

Kresaak!

Hampir seluruh pembeli di Starbucks menoleh pada Sakura. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan tangan tidak membawa apapun. Belanjaannya jatuh ke sisi kiri, beruntung bagian atas plastiknya terstaples sekalian dengan nota pembelian sehingga barang-barangnya tidak tercecer. Sialnya, kopinya yang baru berhasil terbuka setengah tersiram ke vest merahnya, setengah tumpah ke lantai, sebagian kecil mengenai celana jinsnya.

Sakura masih terperangah dengan keadaan ini. Bahkan dia hampir tidak tahu sekarang seluruh pembeli di Starbucks menontonnya.

"Maaf." kata orang yang telah menubruknya hingga seperti ini, seorang pemuda.

Setengah sadar dengan keadaan, Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata emeraldnya beberapa kali. Sekarang gadis itu berdiri, mengambil kembali belanjaannya, kali ini dengan tangan kanan lagi.

"Biar aku ganti kopimu." tawar pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah." sahut Sakura singkat sambil melepas kancing vestnya yang ada dua di bagian tengah.

"Tidak apa-apa aku yang salah. Aku ganti, oke?" paksa pemuda itu, merasa bersalah. Sebagian pengunjung coffee shop itu sudah kembali pada aktivitasnya semula, sebagian sisanya, sepertinya masih penasaran bagaimana insiden ini akan berakhir.

"Tidak perlu, tidak apa-apa." tolak Sakura, kali ini melepas vestnya dan hanya memakai kaos putih polos, tidak sungguh-sungguh polos, ada noda kopi di beberapa sisinya.

"Sungguh, biar aku gan―"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu! Aku baik-baik saja! Kau mengerti tidak, sih?" teriakan Sakura benar-benar menyita seluruh pembeli maupun pegawai sekarang.

Nampaknya Sakura menyadari apa yang baru saja dia perbuat, menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas keras. "Maaf, suasana hatiku sedang buruk, tidak perlu kau ganti tidak apa-apa. Aku baik saja." lanjut Sakura dengan nada normal pada pemuda yang menabraknya.

Menghindari menjadi pusat perhatian dan tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, gadis itu segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Terima kasih, datang kembali." sapa pegawai tampan yang tadi tetap dengan senyum ramah, nampak tidak peduli dengan kejadian barusan.

Mau tidak mau mencuri perhatian Sakura, dan membuat Sakura berhenti. "Trims, maaf membuat keributan, maaf membuat kotor." pamit Sakura lalu tersenyum sekilas.

Pegawai tampan tadi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. Sepertinya memang dia diperintah untuk tersenyum ramah dalam situasi apapun.

Helai merah muda Sakura berayun pelan saat dia melangkah setengah berlari menuju parkiran. Dengan susah payah berusaha mengambil kuncinya dengan tangan kiri yang membawa vest kotornya.

Setelah terdengar bunyi `pip` kecil, Sakura segera membuka pintu belakang melempar asal-asalan vest dan belanjaannya di situ. Sakura menengok keadaannya sesaat sebelum masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Tampilannya sudah lebih baik dibandingkan saat dia memakai vest merah bercorak kopi hitam tadi, tapi tetap saja bercak-bercak kopi di kaos putihnya membuatnya kesal.

Sakura menghembus nafas kesal untuk kesekian kalinya dan segera memacu mobilnya ke tujuan utamanya.

Sakura menengok ponselnya, 9:28 pm. Taman kota benar-benar sudah sepi jam segini. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang tersusun empat-empat mengelilingi sebuah meja berbentuk segi empat. Tak lama setelah dia duduk dia meletakkan tasnya di kursi sebelah kirinya dan belanjaannya di kursi sebelah kanannya.

Sakura melepaskan jepitan rambutnya dan menyisirnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya sementara menunggu laptop putih yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari ransel dalam proses menyala.

Dihembus angin malam yang dingin, rambut merah muda Sakura mengikuti arah angin. Pemilik rambut indah itu menyibakkannya sebentar sebelum membuka belanjaannya dan memutuskan untuk membuka sekaleng soda dan sebungkus kue cokelat.

Setelah meneguk beberapa kali soda rasa lemon dan menelan beberapa potong kue, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengedit novelnya.

"Sial!" pekiknya pelan sambil memukul sandaran tangan di kursi yang didudukinya. Dia kesal, dan rasa kesal itu membuat suasana hati tidak bagus. Suasana hati tidak bagus berarti tidak bisa menulis, dia baru ingat. Berkali-kali dia mengetik setengah kalimat, lalu menghapusnya lagi.

"Jika kau berusaha memperbaiki Pangeran Bulan, berhentilah."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati pemuda tampan berdiri beberapa langkah di sebelah kanannya.

"Maaf, aku kenal kau?" Sakura mengernyit memandang laki-laki muda itu. Tampan memang, tapi dia tidak suka orang yang tidak memiliki tata krama.

"Entahlah. Aku kenal kau." Kali ini pemuda itu duduk di hadapan Sakura dan menutup lid laptop putih di depannya.

"Hei! Kau punya sopan santun tidak?" Sakura setengah berteriak dan hampir berdiri.

"Tenanglah. Aku tau Pangeran Bulan sudah siap terbit, tidak ada plot berlubang."

"Permisi, Tuan. Anda tidak sopan, saya tidak kenal Anda, dan sekarang Anda mengoceh tentang naskah saya seenak angin?"

"Editor duamu yang bodoh itu kakakku." tambah pemuda itu dengan senyum tertahan.

"Maaf?" Sakura bingung sekarang, kesal, marah, ingin tau, semua jadi satu sekarang.

"Yah, aku Sasuke. Adik editor duamu, Itachi. Seminggu yang lalu dia bilang naskahmu siap terbit kan? Ya, itu yang benar.

"Kau ingat tidak? Saat keluar dari ruangan kakakku minggu lalu, berpapasan denganku?" Pemuda itu bercerita singkat.

Sakura mengernyit. "Emm.. Ya, sepertinya. Kau pakai kemeja biru tua bukan saat itu?"

"Hn. Saat itu, yah, aku menanyakanmu pada Itachi, dia bilang kau salah satu penulis baru yang berbakat dan novel pertamanya―yang berjudul Pangeran Bulan―siap terbit.

"Aku bilang padanya, susunlah bagaimana caranya agar dia kembali kesini,, dan beritahu aku saat dia akan kesini. Benarlah, dia meneleponmu dan memintamu datang hari ini kan? Masalah plot berlubang itu hanya bohong, tapi bukan permintaanku, itu triknya yang keterlaluan. Aku tadi bertemu kau di redaksi, ingat tidak?"

"Aku tidak bertemu kau tadi, sungguh." ungkap Sakura sungguh-sungguh, sambil memperhatikan penampilan laki-laki tampan di hadapannya ini.

Matanya, gelap, kelam, pekat, terasa seperti menarik Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Salah. Kita bertemu. Di pintu."

"Oh, astaga. Tadi itu kau? Maaf, aku sedang kesal." pekik Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kakakku bodoh. Dan aku dengar, katanya penulis baru sering menggunakan pengalaman atau impian pribadi untuk dijadikan plot cerita. Untungnya aku sudah membaca naskahmu―maaf, jadi aku datang ke tempat-tempat yang ada di naskahmu, beruntungnya, memang bertemu, sialnya, selalu di momen yang tidak tepat."

"Oh, ya? Dimana?" Sakura masih belum berhenti mengamati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul ini.

Hidungnya, mancung, cukup mancung dengan garis lurus yang jatuh. Bibirnya, tipis, lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Hn, aku tidak sengaja menyerobot tempat parkirmu, sungguh, aku tidak melihat mobilmu. Maaf."

"Oh, itu mobilmu? Haha. Ya, aku sangat kesal waktu itu, lagipula aku sudah mengklaksonmu sampai puas dan akhirnya aku mendapat tempat parkir yang lebih luas, hahaha."

Rahangnya, tegas, lurus, kuat.

"Hn. Kau berisik sekali waktu itu. Lalu di supermarket aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Hah? Itu kau juga? Aku kaget, bodoh."

Rambutnya, biru gelap, gelap sekali hampir hitam, berdiri acak ke segala arah, banyak yang ke belakang, dan beberapa helai di depan membentuk poni yang sama acaknya.

"Maaf. Aku juga tidak tahu kau disana. Di Starbuks, aku minta maaf sekali, sungguh."

"Nah, ya, itu aku ingat sedikit yang menabrakku memakai kaos hitam dan jins abu-abu. Sialan, kau."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. "Aku memang mencarimu, tapi semua tidak sengaja. Aku serius."

Sakura tersenyum dan meneguk sodanya. "Aku juga minta maaf, aku memang susah menghafal wajah orang, teman-temanku juga bilang aku ini kurang peduli sekitar. Apalagi aku tadi sedang kesal.

"Dan ini pun tidak sengaja." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati Sakura. "Aku tau ini terlalu, yah, mendadak." Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Tapi, yah, biarkan aku jadi Pangeran Bulanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Jujur, aku kenal kau baru saja. Dan aku pun belum tau banyak tentang dirimu. Tapi, aku tau aku percaya padamu."

* * *

_"Biarkan aku menjadi Pangeran Bulanmu, menerangi walau temaram, menemanimu tak peduli ada maupun tiada bintang. _

_Biarkan aku menjadi Pangeran Bulanmu, yang selalu ada untukmu tak peduli apapun itu."_

_"Aku baru saja kenal dirimu. Dan aku pun belum tau banyak tentang dirimu. Tapi, aku tau aku percaya padamu."_

Pangeran Bulan © Sakura Haruno, 2010

**-fin-**

* * *

Jujur, saya merasa fic ini abal banget. Entahlah, mengerjakan fic request ternyata butuh PD lebih.

Apakah YA abal? Beri tau bagian mana, mengapa dan solusinya.

Apakah TIDAK abal? Dongkraklah PD saya.

Sampaikan semua lewat review.

.

Saya nggak mau nyampah,

**Keep** or **delete**?

.

**Harayosaki Ochi** a.k.a **Ochi Amane**


End file.
